Secreto
by roxkem
Summary: Dos personas con un pasado que las une pero separadas por la vida volverán a encontrarse, el destino es juguetón y caprichoso pero... Cuando naces destinado a una persona no puedes luchar con el destino, porque sin importar nada esa persona volverá a ti.
1. Prólogo

Hola!

¡He vuelto con una nueva propuesta! Esta vez les traigo el prólogo de mi primer NaruHina, lo escribí hace ya algún tiempo, pero es hasta ahora que logré publicarlo, espero sea de su agrado y la historia les resulte interesante, ahora dejo de distraerlos como siempre hago, ¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!<p>

**SECRETO.  
><strong>

**-Prólogo.-**

Esta historia inicia con Hinata Hyuuga, una joven y hermosa doctora que dice estar felizmente casada con su desde hace muchos años novio, Kiba Inuzuka.

Ella trabaja en un importante hospital dirigido por una reconocida cirujana llamada Tsunade, como ginecóloga, junto con sus amigas Ino y Sakura (n.a: a diferencia de que ellas son enfermeras), fuera de eso casi siempre está en su casa, salvo algunas veces que visita a su familia o a sus amigas, se puede decir que lleva una vida bastante rutinaria, y vive bastante bien, es fiel y comprometida, sin duda alguna la esposa ideal.

Por su parte Kiba Inuzuka es un entrenador de perros profesional quien cumplió su sueño de secundaria al casarse con Hinata, trabaja bastante menos que ella, así que la mayor parte del tiempo está solo, es más "libre" por así decirlo que su esposa, aunque a ella eso no le moleste, Hinata le profesa una confianza ciega y un amor incondicional.

Mientras que Naruto Uzumaki es un productor de la empresa de televsión de su familia, vive solo y a veces visita a sus padres, a quienes quiere mucho, a pesar de ser soltero de nacimiento y un galán profesional, en ocasiones se sabe comportar, sin embargo no ha habido quien lo retenga, simplemente no es de los hombres que se enamoran, ni mucho menos comprometen, un verdadero Casanova.

La verdad de esta historia es que Hinata y Naruto si se conocen, solo que no lo recuerdan, fue cuando eran apenas unos niños, sus familas se llevaban bastante bien, hasta que la familia de Naruto tuvo que viajar para la producción de un par de realities, y no supieron mas unos de otros, básicamente, cortaron los lazos.

Desde ese entonces han pasado 20 años. Hinata es ahora una mujer de 25 años quien tiene escasos y muy leves recuerdos de un amigo de su infancia y va a cumplir dos años de casada, Naruto es un libertino hombre con un común deseo de conocer mujeres pero un incompleto recuerdo de la infancia siempre le confunde, y Kiba es el pobre marido que saldrá perdiendo.

O al menos eso pensará Hinata cuando Naruto llegue a su vida a causarle un centenar de problemas, y a hacerle ver que está desperdiciando su juventud (n.a: vaya, eso sonó a Rock Lee), lo cierto es que en un futuro no muy lejano una mala (n.a: o quizá no tan mala) jugarreta del destino hará que comiencen los problemas.

Fin del Prologo.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, aquí lo tienen, de ustedes depende si lo continúo o no así que espero me dejen sus comentarios, nos leemos por ahí, cuídense mucho y feliz fin de semana!<p>

Besos,

Kem.


	2. Anuncio importante

Hola!

Antes que nada, estoy consciente de que publiqué este fanfic hace muchísimo, y lamento muchísimo actualizarlo hasta ahora, pero la verdad es que me sobrevinieron un montón de cosas (entre ellas el hecho de que había perdido el documento que contenía este capítulo, mi HIATUS de casi dos años, entre otras) que me lo habían impedido.

No niego que consideré abandonarla, pero va en contra de mis principios dejar una historia a medias (aunque llevara apenas el prólogo) así que ahora la continúo, por las personas que la leyeron y estaban esperando la continuación, que espero puedan continuar leyéndola a pesar de todo.

Ahora sí, basta de melodramas cortesía de la autora, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!<p>

**SECRETO.**

-1- Anuncio importante.

Hinata estaba en su cuarto, guardando sus cosas en un maletín, le tocaba el turno de la mañana ese día, y se estaba preparando.

-"Kiba no vino a dormir anoche"- pensó ella recordando que había pasado la noche sola- Seguro fue a visitar a su hermana- se dijo y bajó a la sala, tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue.

En otro lado Naruto también se estaba arreglando, ese día tenía una reunión temprano y no tenía ganas de escuchar los reclamos de su padre, así que llegaría a tiempo esta vez, de pronto un recuerdo volvió a su mente.

-"De nuevo ese sueño"- pensó recordando un sueño que desde hacía más o menos 10 años lo perseguía, pero no descifraba- No debe ser nada, si no ya lo hubiese descubierto- se dijo convencido y al terminar de vestirse también se fue.

Ya en el hospital, Hinata conversaba con Sakura en su consultorio.

-Pero Sakura últimamente te veo muy débil- dijo Hinata, Sakura se sentó.

-La verdad no sé qué me pasa- contestó Sakura, el cansancio en su rostro era notorio.

-¿Estás durmiendo bien?- preguntó Hinata, Sakura asintió- Entonces no sé qué tengas amiga.

-Yo tampoco, pero de seguro se me pasa- dijo Sakura, en eso entró Ino.

-Hola chicas, perdón por entrar así pero Tsunade te busca Sakura, Hinata te aconsejo que comiences a trabajar, no se ve de buenas- dijo Ino desde la puerta.

Luego de que se fueron Ino y Sakura, Hinata hizo pasar a su primer paciente y se puso a trabajar, cuando terminó esa consulta pasó Tsunade.

-Buenos días, ¿se puede?- preguntó una voluptuosa mujer, Tsunade, desde la puerta.

-Sí, por favor pase- contestó Hinata y la mujer entró- Buenos días Tsunade-sama- saludó al verla.

-Buenos días Hinata, vengo a hacerte una propuesta- dijo sin rodeos la rubia, Hinata puso una expresión dudosa.

-¿Qué propuesta?- preguntó Hinata, Tsunade se acercó a su escritorio y puso las manos en él.

-Escucha, los mejores doctores de los mejores hospitales de Tokio van a dar una conferencia para un reconocido canal de televisión en Kyoto, y he decidido que tu vayas, ¿estás interesada?- preguntó Tsunade directamente, Hinata se llevó la mano al mentón de forma pensativa.

-¿Cuándo es?- preguntó Hinata teniendo en cuenta que su aniversario era en un mes.

-La próxima semana, parten el lunes temprano y el miércoles en la tarde están de regreso, así que lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿te interesa?- preguntó esta vez de forma un poco amenazante, lo que hizo que Hinata se asustara un poco.

-Sí... Me interesa- contestó ya nerviosa Hinata.

-Bien, eso era todo, voy a hacer el registro, que tengas buenos días- se despidió Tsunade para luego irse.

-Usted... También- se despidió Hinata y la mujer se marchó.

-"Hace más de un año que no voy a una conferencia"- pensaba cuando sonó su teléfono.

-¿Alo?- contestó sin antes ver quién la llamaba.

-Hola princesa, ¿me extrañaste?- se escuchó una voz masculina de forma seductora.

-Hola Kiba, la verdad sí, ¿dónde pasaste la noche?- contestó ella con un tono inocente.

-Con mi hermana Hana, cuando estaba en la oficina ella me llamó y decidí visitarla- se excusó el de forma inteligente, si mentir fuera un delito seguro estaría preso.

-Me lo imaginé. ¿Hasta qué hora vas a trabajar hoy?- preguntó ella.

-No voy a trabajar, de hecho ya estoy en la casa, ¿y a qué hora sales tú?- preguntó él, Hinata escucho un sonido como de algo que se cae y se rompe.

-Hasta después de mediodía, ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó ella

-¿Qué? Ah eso, no fue nada no te preocupes, solo se me cayó algo- contestó él un poco nervioso.

-Bien no importa, ¿te vas a quedar a esperarme?- preguntó Hinata recordando que eso casi nunca pasaba.

-No, voy a aprovechar que no estás para ir al banco, no te molesta, ¿verdad?- preguntó Kiba aún sabiendo cuál sería su respuesta.

-No, no tengo problemas, si quieres ve- contestó ella y tocaron a su puerta- Me tengo que ir, en la casa nos vemos- se despidió velozmente.

-Nos vemos mi amor- se despidió Kiba y colgó.

Hinata velozmente guardó su celular y sacó un documento, la idea de pensar que Tsunade la volviera a descubrir hablando por teléfono en horas de trabajo le resultaba aterradora, entonces se calmó.

-Pase- dijo ella, entonces entró Sakura, lo que le causó un gran alivio.

-Hinata, ¿estás ocupada?- preguntó Sakura al entrar.

-No, ya no tengo pacientes pero estoy cumpliendo mi turno, además Kiba no está en la casa así que puedes pasar- contestó la Hyuuga recuperándose del susto.

-Te ves agitada, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura notando el semblante de la otra.

-Me diste un buen susto- contestó Hinata.

-¿Estabas hablando por teléfono de nuevo? Hinata recuerda que cuando Tsunade te cachó la última vez te salvaste porque tuvo que atender una emergencia, no tientes a la suerte- le advirtió Sakura con cierta resignación.

-Es cierto, ¿pero no te parece como que estamos de nuevo en el colegio?- preguntó Hinata recordando sus días de colegiala.

-Sí, ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer? Ya sabes cómo es de estricta Tsunade-sensei- contestó Sakura- ¿Y eso que Kiba no está en tu casa?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Me dijo que iba al banco- contestó Hinata con tranquilidad.

-¿Y de veras le crees?- preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-Sí, él es mi esposo después de todo- contestó ella y Sakura sólo la vio con desconfianza.

-Hinata dime algo, ¿tú de verdad lo amas?- preguntó Sakura dudosa.

-Sí, por eso me casé con él- contestó Hinata no resultando ser muy convincente su respuesta.

-Bueno, yo lo digo porque cuando yo me casé con Sasuke-kun fue porque lo amo y tú no pareces enamorada de Kiba- dijo Sakura.

Hinata pensó en replicar pero de repente vio que Sakura salió corriendo, dejándola bastante confundida, al cabo de 5 minutos regresó con una expresión de total debilidad en el rostro.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Nada, me dieron unas nauseas terribles, es todo- contestó la pelirrosa esbozando una sonrisa débil.

-Sakura, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que puedes estar embarazada?- preguntó Hinata.

-No lo he pensado, ¿pero tú crees?- preguntó Sakura mirando hacia arriba pensativa.

-Puede ser, los síntomas encajan, ¿por qué no te haces una prueba de sangre?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, cuando nos casamos queríamos tener un hijo, pero como lo intentamos y no resultó decidimos posponerlo, pero podría ver si es cierto- contestó Sakura tranquilamente.

-Bueno yo puedo encargarme de eso, y si es así puedo monitorear tu embarazo- dijo Hinata emocionada- Después de todo hace tiempo que no tengo un paciente conocido.

-¿En serio? Es raro yo veo conocidos siempre, bueno no importa, le pediré a Ino que me tome una muestra de sangre y te la traigo en 10 minutos, por cierto... Por favor no le digas a nadie- le pidió Sakura con cierta melancolía.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hinata confundida.

-Porque no quiero que se sepa hasta estar segura, recuerdo que una vez hace un tiempo se creyó que estaba embarazada, y me fue muy difícil desmentirlo, en especial porque aún estaba en la secundaria, por favor Hinata no digas nada- le volvió a pedir Sakura.

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿Qué le vas a decir a Ino?- preguntó Hinata recordando que era muy difícil que la rubia guardara un secreto.

-No sé ya me inventaré algo, es que Ino a pesar de que es mi mejor amiga hay que decir que a veces es un poco imprudente- dijo Sakura con pena.

-"¿A veces? ¿Un poco?"- pensaba Hinata viendo el hecho de que de todos los chismes del hospital, en al menos el noventa por ciento estaba involucrada Ino- Creo que tienes razón- contestó.

-Bueno, me voy, nos vemos Hinata- se despidió Sakura y se marchó.

-Sí, te espero- se despidió Hinata.

Mientras tanto en casa de Hinata:

-Te dije que no hicieras ruido- dijo Kiba y una hermosa mujer se asomó por la puerta.

-Es que estaba muy aburrida de esa conversación con tu mujer- dijo una bella rubia entrando en la habitación.

-Hinata es mi esposa- contestó Kiba como aclaratoria.

-¿En serio? ¿Y entonces por qué la engañas?- dijo mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Kiba, quien por cierto estaba sentado en la cama.

-Tú no estas aqui para hacer preguntas- contestó de manera sagaz.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces para que estoy?- preguntó de forma coqueta y traviesa.

-Para irnos, mi esposa llega como en tres horas- dijo Kiba, tanto él como la chica se levantaron, bajaron y se fueron.

Por otro lado, en la oficina del presidente de Konoha TV:

-¡Pero viejo no es justo!- se quejaba Naruto, en frente, en el escritorio del presidente, su padre lo miraba fijamente.

-Pues así será, nadie te manda a llegar tarde- le contestó Minato secamente.

-Pero fueron sólo 5 minutos, es un récord personal- dijo con una expresión de júbilo.

-Naruto dime algo, si estás viendo la televisión y la señal se corta 5 minutos, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Minato causándole intriga a su hijo.

-La apago- contestó sin pensarlo mucho.

-Exacto, hijo tienes que aprender algo: en el mundo de la televisión 5 minutos de retraso nos puede llegar a costar hasta cincuenta por ciento del rating- dijo Minato, a Naruto le pareció que sonaba como su consejero de secundaria.

-De acuerdo, ¿Pero cuando tú te retrasas una hora por que no vale?- preguntó Naruto de manera mordaz.

-Basta de peros, tienes que aprender otra cosa: en el mundo de la televisión el presidente puede llegar tarde si quiere- contestó, Naruto pensó que si se dedicaba a orientar chicos de secundaria no terminarían bien.

-Vaya, con este padre y presidente que tengo, con razón salí así- dijo Naruto como reproche.

-digas lo que digas no va a importar, vas a encargarte de esa conferencia en Kyoto y es mi última palabra- dijo Minato autoritariamente.

-Pero papá, si me interesara escuchar un conferencia de esas hubiera estudiado medicina- se quejó Naruto y comenzó a hacer berrinche.

-¡Suficiente! Naruto ya no eres un niño, ¡madura por Dios! te será útil quizá hasta aprendas algo- le reprendió Minato con fuerza, haciendo que se asustara un poco.

-Está bien, pero esta luego me la pagas- dijo Naruto un poco amenazante.

-¿Y más o menos cómo?- preguntó Minato desafiante.

-No lo sé... Puedo decirle a mamá la manera tan "amable" como tratas a tu secretaria- dijo Naruto en broma, aunque con cierto toque amenazante también.

-Pero hijo... No se deben mezclar los negocios con la familia- dijo Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa, siguiéndole el juego a su hijo.

-Jajajajajajajaja- el chico se limitó a reír- Tu cara vale esa aburrida conferencia... Aunque deberías dejar tus "amores" con esa mujer- dijo en forma de broma.

-No bromees hijo, sabes que yo soy un hombre fiel- contestó dramáticamente- Aunque... No puedo decir lo mismo de ti- dijo con un tono de voz extraño.

-¿Sabes qué? Prefiero irme, no estoy para tus discursos- dijo Naruto y se fue, dejando a un pensativo Minato.

-Creo que sí pudimos haberlo criado mejor- se dijo después de ver a su hijo irse.

De vuelta en el hospital:

-Aquí está la prueba de sangre Hinata- dijo Sakura al entrar al consultorio llamando la atención de Hinata.

-Muy bien, ¿cómo hiciste para conseguirla?- preguntó Hinata con cierta curiosidad.

-Bueno... Aproveché que Ino no estaba y le pedí a otra de las enfermeras el favor- contestó Sakura aliviada.

-Bueno, para mañana te tengo el resultado- dijo Hinata y guardó la muestra en su escritorio.

-Gracias Hina- le contestó Sakura para luego dedicarle una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

-No hay problema, ¿sabes? Estoy aburrida, hacía mucho que no trabajaba tan poco- dijo Hinata con expresión fastidiada.

-Yo por el contrario sí tengo que hacer así que lo siento mucho pero no te puedo acompañar, además si Tsunade-sama me encuentra aquí me meteré en problemas- se despidió con la mano y salió del consultorio.

-Ah- suspiró Hinata- Me pregunto de qué se tratará la conferencia- se dijo pensativa.

Mientras tanto, Naruto por su parte se hacía cuestionamientos parecidos.

-Conferencia, doctores, palabrería… Me pregunto cómo haré para no morir de aburrimiento- se quejó el rubio con un marcado fastidio.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que aquella conferencia les deparaba varias sorpresas, que les cambiarían la vida para siempre.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llegamos por esta vez! Espero que les guste el rumbo que va tomando la historia, aunque confieso que la empecé a escribir hace tanto que ya casi no recuerdo cuál era la idea inicial.<p>

También me gustaría que sepan que este capítulo tiene un buen tiempo ya escrito, pero como dije anteriormente lo había perdido y lo comparto con ustedes ahora que logré recuperarlo. Pero lo digo porque tal vez a partir del próximo capítulo la narrativa cambie un poco, a decir verdad he cambiado algo mi estilo en este tiempo. Pero la idea original se mantiene, así que tendremos diversión para un buen rato.

Ahora me despido! Ya saben que cualquier opinión, duda, reclamo o cualquier cosa me la pueden dejar en sus reviews, me gustaría saber qué piensan de la historia y si quieren algo en especial no duden en decirlo.

Cuídense, pórtense bien y diviértanse, nos estamos leyendo!

Besos,

Kem.


End file.
